


July Request - Product Testing

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Diaper, Diapers, F/M, Intelligence Loss, Watersports, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: The first request I had done in July for ForbiddenArchive!Another day at Atlas Corp means another weird task for Swan to do. Today’s test? The new Atlas Corp branded diaper. What is it supposed to do? Well, what are diapers supposed to do? Sap out their wearer’s intelligence and leave them a babbling idiot?... wait-
Relationships: Swan Lovejoy | Atlas Grimwald
Kudos: 32





	July Request - Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/gifts).



“Think of the bonus, think of the bonus…” Swan repeated her little mantra to herself as she tugged her suit jacket down, trying to cover the thick white diaper that adorned her child-bearing hips.

“Miss Lovejoy, we’re going to have to ask you to remove your hands. We were kind enough to let you keep your top; please refrain from covering the subject of our test,” a voice called out over the intercom, making Swan grumble before she retreated her hands. There were figures behind the big window facing into this room, but she could only see outlines. At least three people were standing there, watching her squirm in a diaper.

Her tail tucked between her legs, slightly covering the Atlas Corp logo that adorned her butt, while the bulge within the front of her diaper indented the logo plastered on the front. This was the test? A diaper? They didn’t even tell her what it did. It was just admittedly comfortable, which they seemed to take interest in, but once the tapes were secured, she thought her head was a little fuzzy. It might’ve just been anxiety, though…

And what was with this testing room? A child’s dollhouse, a rocking horse, a tiny table with a plastic tea set and a stool-sized seat to go with it? Why did they have a child’s playroom, and why did they insist on having her test in here? Were they just fitting a theme or something?

“We’re going to ask you some questions. We just want you to answer them the best you can,” the intercom said as Swan sighed, nodding.

“Let’s hurry, pleeease? I miss my panties…” Swan whined mournfully, hooves shifting nervously in place.

“Do you know how to swim?”

“Why…?” She started to question it before shaking her head. “No, I can’t.” It was an embarrassing fact, but it was true. Even after she had lessons, it still wasn’t her strong suit...

Wait. Did she go to the bathroom before this test? They seemed awfully hasty to get her to do this right after lunch, which meant… yeah, she hadn’t been able to hit the bathroom! And that free coffee they were offering in the lobby were suddenly really weighing on her…

“What’s the longest river in America?” What was this, school? Swan never had a proper geography education or anything like that…

“The… Colorado? I don’t know that much about that…” Swan rubbed her arm, now feeling stupid in front of the testers. If she knew they’d be asking her trivia, she would’ve studied more.

“That is incorrect. The correct answer is, the Mississippi River,” the voice was practically robotic with how it responded to her. “From its traditional source of Lake Itasca in northern Minnesota, it flows generally south for 2,320 miles to the Mississippi River Delta in the Gulf of Mexico.”

Why did she have to keep saying water words? River, lake, flow… Swan’s bladder was really starting to ache, making her hop on one hoof just slightly in hopes of making her desperation as subtle as possible.

“How do you spell ‘Mississippi River’?”

Oh, that was easy. Swan smirked a little with some confidence before starting her impromptu spelling bee.

“M-I-S-S…” She began, the hissing noises of the S across her teeth making her mind drift towards what also made that noise. That… was the sound of her peeing, wasn’t it? She froze for a second, worried she had done so… But she didn’t feel any warmer down there. She could keep going…

“I-S-S…” Another hissing from her mouth, but this time it was accompanied with an additional hissing from below. A low whimper left her lips as she pouted. She couldn’t believe it; she was wetting her diaper with them watching! Maybe they wouldn’t notice! But Swan could see her slight reflection in the mirror, showing the Atlas Corp emblem slowly getting colored in as her piss filled the front of the diaper.

“Please continue, Miss Lovejoy,” the voice commanded, making the trembling wucow gulp nervously.

But where did she leave off…? Why was it so hard to remember? She would just have to start over.

“M-I… S-S…” Swan tried again, mouth hanging open with the hissing as the sensation hit her again. She was wetting her diaper even more… She could hear the garment below shifting and squishing against her thighs with the slightest movements. One of her hands moved down to the crotch, giving the warm bulge a little squeeze… and giggling from the sensation.

“I… S… S…” Her diaper was sagging so much now. The emblem branding her crotch was bright, showing the pamper was at near max capacity.

“I… Pee-Pee…” Swan giggled with a little snort when she said that, giving her diaper another squeeze as she felt the warmth washing over her hands. She did, she did pee-pee! It was a lot too! “I…!”

“Correct. Good job, Swan,” the voice congratulated her over the intercom, making the bright eyed wucow smile. Thinkin’ was hard now… But she knew when she was being praised! Was that the same voice from before though…? The voice was familiar, but it wasn’t the girl voice… It was a guy’s voice.

“Take a seat, Swan, right on the floor,” the voice commanded with his smooth, honey coated voice.

And so Swan sat; plopping right onto her fat crinkly bum with a little puddle forming under her from the over-max-capacity diaper leaking slightly. It was all warm and wet, making the empty wucow giggle in delight!

“Good girl. Play with the toys for a bit. Daddy will be with you soon,” the voice said, the smile on his lips practically able to be heard by anyone with a brain left in their head.

Swan looked around, mouth hanging slightly agape at all the cute and colorful things she had to play with. The rocking horse looked really cute! With her goal in mind, she crawled over to the sturdy wooden toy, hoisting herself up onto it with uncoordinated and sloppy dexterity, and taking hold of the handlebars to start rocking back and forth.

“Moooooo!” Swan squealed in delight as the slow-moving toy brought her forth on her own little adventure, her empty head devoid of any idea of this not being quite right.

“The Brain Drain Diapers are a success, Mr. Grimwald,” the woman at the desk behind the window noted, tapping the last of her observations onto her tablet.

“The process was quick. Less than… five minutes, correct? For efficiency sake, that’s good. But perhaps we can make a… less efficient version, maybe slightly cheaper. That way people can really enjoy their subjects’ stupefaction.” Atlas smiled as he adjusted his tie, his eyes keenly watching the carefree brain-dumb wucow.

“Tell the labs that they should work on that on top of the reversal pacifier. We can have Miss Lovejoy test that to get her brain back… Perhaps after a week,” Atlas said, while his assistant nodded and tapped that into the communication log of the test file.

“Yes, sir,” she obediently responded as she stood up from her seat, turning the cameras off in the testing room. “I’ll prepare a spot for her in the Grimwald Nursery, right away.”

“Good girl,” Atlas nodded at her absently, with those choice words sending a prevalent tingle of satisfaction up the scientist woman’s spine. “If you need me, I’ll be taking care of our newest charge… It looks like she needs a change.”

Atlas left the room and walked into the testing lab, smiling at the idiot wucow who was none the wisest of all her smarts squishing against her crotch in her thick diaper.

Oh how he loved this…


End file.
